A conventional umbrella is employed to shield sunlight, rainwater, and snows. However, it is lost and is left easily in public places, such as supermarket, school, company, hospital, or public transportation.
To solve above-mentioned problem, an anti-lost handle mounted on an umbrella is disclosed in CN 202276927U and contains a body on which an accommodation groove is defined so as to house a code lock, wherein a first end of a tongue of the code lock is disposed on a bottom of the body, and a second end of the tongue has a retaining slot for mating with the accommodation groove of the body, hence the umbrella is locked on a umbrella holder to avoid getting lost.
However, user may forget unlocking the umbrella from the umbrella holder, and a password cannot be always memorized by the user. When the user forgets unlocking the umbrella, the umbrella is left in the umbrella holder. Likewise, a theft removes the code lock to steal the umbrella, and the umbrella is too heavy to be portable easily.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.